<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【庆龙】《远山》 by beitingming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075122">【庆龙】《远山》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming'>beitingming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>w-inds. (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>庆龙</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【庆龙】《远山》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“3月14日，天氣晴。這裡是梅裡雪山卡格博峰……”錄音筆裡傳來一個男人的聲音，用的是日語。聲音有點喘，但並不嚴重，作為普通那個人在已經海拔四千米來說他甚至算是表現得比較好的了。從錄音裡還能聽到踩到厚雪的咔嚓聲，聲音的主人應該是一邊走著一邊錄的音。</p><p>“……距離笑農大本營直線海拔差200米，馬上就要達到冰湖。短暫停留後將返回笑農大本營，這是今天的行程安排，錄音完畢。”</p><p>之後就是一片‘沙——’的噪音。</p><p>錄音筆被放進一個白色防水袋裏，旁邊是整理乾淨的一些登山裝備。有繩索，有登山鎬，還有一袋沒開封的壓縮乾糧，都被分類放進了不同的貼著標識的防水袋中。</p><p>藏藍色絨布上是一塊吊牌，原本作為錄音筆吊飾的。軍用款的吊牌，沿著吊牌輪廓是一圈黑色橡膠保護皮，橡膠皮有些地方已經被凍裂了，硬邦邦的乾裂著。吊牌透著泛黑的銀色金屬色，一面是一頭抽象的貓頭鷹浮雕像，另一面則像其他吊牌那樣，用英文刻著所有者資料：</p><p>Name：RYUICHI OGATA<br/>Born：17/12/1985<br/>Blood type：O</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>東京，或許有著世界上更新頻率最快的娛樂新聞，就像他那世界第二唱片市場國家中心都名聲那樣。在這樣的環境裡，多麼勁爆的消息也敵不過公眾興趣的有效時間。</p><p>關於前音樂組合w-inds.成員緒方龍一登山遭遇雪崩失蹤的消息在新聞前兩天引起了不小的轟動，而之後除了那些死忠，在民間或網絡上，都再難以尋覓訊息了。</p><p>說起來當時這樣的新聞能引起轟動，與其說是當事人名聲，不如說是日本人對那雪山的情結。曾經中日攀登梅裡雪山多次失敗，甚至有過全部遇難這樣的慘痛回憶，作為一座現在還是處女峰，但因為多次的傷亡和宗教保護，除了現有已開發路線和景點，再往上禁止攀登的雪山。</p><p>雖然沒多久就沉沒於更新換代的新聞浪潮裡，但龍一已經停止更新的推特上還是不停有FANS上去留言祈禱，不止日本，還有大量其他語言的各國FANS。</p><p>與龍一推特一道停止更新的，還有千葉涼平。</p><p>開始的時候大家並沒有注意，好些想從其他人員推特上探知最新資訊的FANS守了好幾日隊長的推特，發現居然從龍一失蹤的消息傳來後就再也沒有做過任何更新……這個消息就在FANS圈傳開了。但是，現在的w-inds.FANS圈相對巔峰期實在是太小太少了，這樣的奇聞異事並沒有引起過圈外的動靜。</p><p>不知不覺，曾經三人成風的w-inds.，大家發現還能證明其存在的……只有在獨自SOLO的橘慶太了。</p><p>當時龍一失蹤的消息傳到日本，剛好是慶太LIVE TOUR東京站的前一日。第二天的LIVE，現場下面的觀眾席斷斷續續響徹著“RYUICHI加油”的喊聲。燈光打過那些滿臉是淚的姑娘的時候，慶太突然有了一種當年龍一對著謙馬的心情。</p><p>慶太的推特上開始滿滿都是希望他能去中國找龍一的留言，寫著這樣留言的姑娘他記得曾經笑著鬧著在他的推特上得意說著‘KEIRYU是王道，KEIRYU要永遠’。</p><p>但再激情的王道都是不過是當事人不切實際的臆想，而世界更不會有永遠。中國說遠不遠，說近不近，好不容易剛走上正軌的SOLO不容他去破壞已有的通告，橘慶太沒有如她們的願踏入中國去尋找龍一。</p><p>大家都知道，說說罷了。</p><p>說說罷了，這是真實的生活又不是小說。那種爬山涉水拋棄一切去到異國雪山，迎著凜風白茫茫一片裡出現熟悉的身影，對方俏皮地笑著說“喲，KEITA你這個混蛋，我等你好久了”，然後兩人相聚的擁抱……這樣的HAPPY END是小說，不是人生。</p><p>在真實的人生裡，橘慶太不是沒有緒方龍一就不能活，緒方龍一也不會沒有橘慶太就去找死。橘慶太有自己的事業自己的人生甚至即將成為妻子的女人，緒方龍一有自己的事業自己的愛好自己的夢想還有一群好朋友。</p><p>橘慶太站在哪裡和緒方龍一是生是死，毫無關係。</p><p>他想起上一次，龍一去馬丘比丘路上遭遇泥石流，那時候還有謙馬，兩人有驚無險地回到了日本。他在機場情不自禁地抱著龍一說著以後他會和龍一在一起，如果龍一爬山他就會在山下等著一直等著。</p><p>然後謙馬去世了，他對龍一說的話也沒有實現。</p><p>他也曾經得意洋洋對著攝像機說：他是龍一的紅燈，總是橫衝直闖的龍一會為他停下。</p><p>最後不知道是他低估了宮奧謙馬，還是他高估了自己。</p><p>和龍一盯著金魚看一個下午不覺無聊的人不是他，SOLO三個月每天陪著龍一的人不是他……合著龍一釣魚爬山衝浪玩音樂……這些人都不是他。</p><p>曾經，當地球被分成了24個時區，他和龍一和涼平分享著全然不同的三個，在這三個不同的時區裡他們做著自己的事，所有的事……也只是關乎於自己的人生。</p><p>才發現低估了謙馬，才發現高估了自己。謙馬去世後，帶走了‘一部分龍一’——那一部分就算被打碎了也和著他宮奧謙馬絲連不斷的緒方龍一的人生。</p><p>而剩下的‘龍一’，也在於自己，漸行漸遠了。</p><p>摯友的死亡對一個人的影響會有多大？慶太不瞭解，他沒有這個經驗。</p><p>只是，當那次拍照，像著以前那樣笑著用手將龍一的下巴撫向自己，這樣的動作這麼多年來做的並不少，這個圈子裡所有人都知道適當的曖昧所能給予的好效果。只是當那次龍一卻驚訝地望了幾眼慶太，就像突然被人打破了不在此的心思，他看了看慶太，看了看慶太伸出的手，異樣地笑了笑，就將頭扭開了。</p><p>異樣地笑了笑，慶太這樣形容著。他不想去深思那其實是一次嘲笑，不止，還是一次自嘲。</p><p>十年的感情，變成了對他的嘲笑，變成了他的自嘲。</p><p>×××××××××××××××××</p><p>消失了一段時間後，第一次與涼平有了聯繫。</p><p>事發不久後，龍一的父親已經和中國方面聯繫去那交接了龍一的物品。那時並沒有涼平的消息，沒想到他居然一開始就去了中國，並且滯留了一個多月。</p><p>這一個月裡無論是民間還是官方，對於龍一生還的可能性猜測已經降到了零點。搜救工作早已結束，網絡上祈禱漸漸變成了默哀，大家已默認了最壞的結果。</p><p>“我不覺得龍一死了”他直面地說“雖然是環境艱鉅的雪山，但距離村落並不遠，他從營地出來的時間並不長。”</p><p>“雖然所處區域發生了雪崩，但並不能證明他當時真的遇見了雪崩。”</p><p>“只是在雪崩中失蹤了”涼平說“只是失蹤了，不是死亡，龍一還活著，只是活在我們不知道的地方。”</p><p>涼平的電話是從中國昆明打過來的，那天除了這個電話他還打了好幾個回日本，他向公司辭職，他讓他父母寄了好多物品去一個中國的地址，他還聯繫了龍一的父母。</p><p>那個中國的地址慶太在網絡上查了很久，一個偏遠的小地方，在網絡上都只能查到所屬的省份。並不熟悉中國地圖的橘慶太在橫濱唐人街裡見到一張巨大的中國地圖，趴在那裡找了很久，在那個省的部分。</p><p>他突然有種找不到龍一也找不到涼平的感覺了。他們就這樣突然離開了他的生命，他甚至連他們在哪裡都找不到。</p><p>唐人街裡一個華人小女孩幫慶太找到了地址所在的地方，一個中國雲南的小村落。</p><p>“一個小村子，KEITA桑找這個幹嗎？”小姑娘說“不過因為是在梅裡雪山附近的一個村子，所以風景應該很美吧。”</p><p>‘梅裡雪山附近的小村子，風景很美。’</p><p>‘龍一還活著，只是活在我們不知道的地方。’</p><p>××××××××××××××××</p><p>從橫濱回來後，接到了公司好幾個電話，說的都是未來幾天的通告，滿滿的。</p><p>公寓的陽台向著日本海的方向，雖然是日本海岸線的另一邊，但或許那個方向就是中國吧。</p><p>想著龍一和涼平都在中國，心情頓時有點不一樣了。</p><p>涼平說當年第一次從札幌來東京的時候，龍一的爸爸將龍一交給了他，讓他好好照顧龍一。</p><p>他從來沒有食言。</p><p>食言的從來都是自己罷了。</p><p>每一年，每一月，每一日，每一分，不是不知道龍一對自己的每一絲態度。</p><p>是自己糊弄。</p><p>以為糊弄了自己，就可以糊弄龍一了。</p><p>龍一對著鏡頭，在異地的深夜裡，落寞地抽著煙，突然笑了，又突然哭了。</p><p>“我那時候在想著你。”他說。</p><p>深夜睡不著，因為想著你，想著你我笑了，想著你我哭了。</p><p>那樣的感情裡是要糾結著多少，才能讓人這樣？</p><p>慶太從抽屜裡拿出了一包煙，龍一放在這裡的，不知道多久了，還有那個打火機。</p><p>陽台上，點著煙，火光在東京深夜的空氣裡微熱。</p><p>慶太突然笑了，笑著笑著忍不住哭了起來。</p><p>夾著煙的手指在抽泣中顫抖著，一截煙灰掉了下來，帶著微弱的火星，從陽台外直直墜下，不一會兒火星便在高空的黑夜裡沒有了痕跡。</p><p> </p><p>2013.05.16 the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>